Protector
by Yaoikage-Sama
Summary: Levi goes to get breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up eight hours later and felt a bit better. He sat up straight and looked around the small living room slash bedroom he lived in. In the dimly lit environment, he saw all the usual things that occupied the small space. He felt the sheets slightly shift and heard soft groans and smirked watching the young man next to him sleep. Ever since he found Eren knocked out in the alley one Thursday evening, he has been taking care of him from that moment on. Money was tight and he needed to get breakfast. He got up slowly and walked to the tiny kitchen for a glass of water. He caught a glimpse at the clock and saw that he was already going to be five minutes late. He gulped down his glass of water, pulled on a shirt and jumped out of the kitchen window from six stories.

It was five minutes past three in the morning. There was a loud noise coming from the underground drug ring hangout and Levi knew he was late. As he approached the gathering in the dimly lit open spaced abandoned building he could hear announcements being made.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a once in a lifetime opportunity. Our reigning champion Reiner, is offering one thousand Euro to whoever can last one minute in a fight against him!" The fat man let the thought sink into the crowd before he continued.

"So if you think you have what it takes, step up and you could be one thousand Euro richer!"

Three brave looking people stood out of the crowd claiming that they would win the money. The first was named Connie, he had a shaved head, wasn't very tall and looked a bit scrawny. He seemed to last twenty-five seconds before Reiner knocked him out cold with one solid punch to the abdomen. "One…Two…Three…" The announcer counted greedily while Connie lay sprawled out on the ground in a coma like state, when eventually the announcer counted all the way to ten.

The second young man was named Erwin. He was tall, blonde, well-built and looked very confident. He fought valiantly, dodging Reiner's attacks left and right until he got too cocky and didn't notice that Reiner had taken a knife and cut his arm. He checked the cut and when he looked up Reiner hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out. Reiner smiled, because he knew that if hadn't he used his knife, Erwin would have lasted longer than forty-five seconds.

The third fighter was a female by the name of Annie. She was short, blonde, with an average build. Her face however displayed an above average glare. Reiner just looked at her and laughed.

"What are you doing here little girl? Don't you know you can get hurt here? You wouldn't want to get a broken nail now do you?"

Annie just glared at him. The bell went off to fight and she managed to knock Reiner on his back in five seconds. He pulled her by her left leg and dragged her to the ground hard. She managed to swiftly get back on her feet. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her hard against the crowd cheering him on. She got up weakly and charged at him, only for him to round house kick her in the face. She hit the ground hard and fast.

"One…Two…Three…" The announcer counted greedily yet again feeling no guilt at the young woman lying on the floor unconscious until he got to ten.

Reiner was laughing and sweating hysterically like a man buzzing on cocaine, which he was, ripping his shirt of his body.

"Is there nobody with the strength to take me on?"

There was loud cheering before everyone fell silent, due to hearing somebody speak out.

"I'll take you on.", was the words that came from a cold silent voice.

The crowd turned around to see a slender man stepping through them wearing nothing but a frumpy mismatch buttoned green shirt and torn black jeans with messed up black hair. Reiner just looked at the man and started laughing, with the crowd following him after.

Levi moved so fast, Reiner barely had time to counter or block, by the time he noticed what was happening, it was too late as Levi gave him an uppercut that fractured his jaw causing his mouth to start bleeding uncontrollably. Reiner was pissed off. He wiped the blood from his mouth and grunted.

"You're going to pay for that asshole."

Levi stood calmly with dead eyes wiping the blood from his hand off his shirt.

"Trust me, anything done to that ugly face of yours is an improvement."

Reiner charged at Levi with full force, throwing punches like a mad man only to notice five seconds later he was punching air as Levi was standing behind him. Levi gave him an elbow drop straight against his spinal cord. He walked away seeing that Reiner was laying out cold on the floor. Before he noticed, Reiner got up and started throwing punches and kicks at him, managing to block and dodge every attack without breaking a sweat Levi was calm and swift with his movements. The crowd watched in pure awe as Levi moved so majestically and smoothly that it looked like art in motion.

It was now forty seconds into the match and Levi knew he was going to win. Reiner punched right but was faking as he punched left and caught Levi square in the chest. Levi hit the ground on his back, struggling to catch his breath as the wind got knocked out of him. He got up slowly and Reiner was starting to feel lucky, until he looked Levi straight in the eyes and noticed that instead of grey, they were now blood red. When he blinked Levi was gone. He saw a blur of something go past him on his right. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Come one, don't play hide and seek. Fight me like a man."

He looked down and took out his knife from his boot. When he looked up, Levi was standing before him. The red eyes combined with the evil smirk he wore on his face silently screamed death and Reiner feared for his life at this point.

Levi punched him in the jaw, followed by a blow to the head, a kick to both knees before he gave a final upper cut to his abdomen sending Reiner flying to the ground spraying blood everywhere.

Reiner laid lifeless on the floor, barely breathing…looking very dead.

Levi counted all the way to ten and stalked up to the announcer.

"Sixty seconds are up…where's my money?"

Eren woke up slowly with a slight dizziness and a very hungry stomach. He looked to his left and saw that Levi wasn't there and started panicking. It was past seven and he knew Levi would let him know if he left to go work early.

_Oh no! They found us! Levi must have convinced them that I wasn't here or that I was dead, that's why they only took him._

Eren felt sick and combined with his hunger and headache he didn't know what he was going to do, he felt like dying. He got up slowly and trip-walked to the tiny bathroom for some painkillers before he smelled something. Something sweet. He followed the scent and saw blueberry muffins and coffee on the old worn out table along with a bag of groceries. He doubled back to see Levi resting in the bed he just got up from. Smiling to himself…he was glad that it was Levi who found him. Any other person would have taken him in for the bounty on his head but not Levi. There was something in Levi's eyes that night Eren woke up in his bed. Ever since then, Eren could not help but fall for the dark tortured soul that is his protector.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT…THIS CHAPTERS A TAD LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS**

My lungs felt like they were being smeared with acid by the way that they're burning. The muscles in my left thigh had been strained so badly that I could barely even limp. I could hardly see anything in front of me as my vision had started becoming blurry from the light headed sensation that was worsening by the second. I could hear their footsteps approaching. These alleys can only keep me hidden for so long.

_I don't have any time to rest. At this rate they'll catch me easily, I need to get out of here now!_

I mustered up the strength I had left and started limping down the dimly lit alley keeping my right hand against a wall to support my failing body. My clothes stuck to my body from the immense amount of sweat I had produced running for my life for the past four hours. If I only had my three dimensional maneuver gear I would have a chance to get out of this easily, but since they've been taken away from me I have no choice but to use my legs. I could hear their footsteps getting louder, they must be a few blocks away from me. I knew if I exerted myself I'd just end up falling over something and my attempt to escape would have been wasted. The alley smelled of dead fish and street dog. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning and right now that rotting fish seemed like my best bet at any source of food. My stomach ached at the thought of consuming anything. I saw the trash can a few metres ahead of me and welcomed the rotting stench of the fly infested zone as a miracle to solve my hunger.

I reached the cylinder container and rummaged through the garbage for the half eaten raw piece of rotting fish meat. Luckily most of the fish meat that was left was the head and there was still an eye I could enjoy as well. My brain didn't register the footsteps until I heard them clearly coming around the corner. I managed to duck behind the trash can just in time.

"He's here. Look. The trail of blood leads right down this alley."

_Shit! I forgot the bullet stuck in my left leg…that's why the pain in my thigh was worsening so rapidly._

I could hear the taller male approaching the trash can slowly, cocking his gun as he made his way toward me. My pulse raced dramatically and I felt like I was about to faint. I closed my eyes hoping it would make the shot less painful and heard a loud crashing sound and I knew the trash can had been kicked over. A shot was fired, but yet I felt no pain, apart from the pain coming from my wounds and bodily harm I already had. Suddenly the footsteps were running in the opposite direction and I breathed easy.

"It was just a stray dog Commander Kitz." A young man said from around the corner, his voice echoing through the night air.

"He is close, I just know he is." I heard the commander spitting out those words sounding very pissed as he said that, and he should be, he had been chasing me for almost forty-eight hours now. I let out a huge sigh thinking they were leaving but accidently knock over the trash can I was hiding behind and cause a very loud crashing sound to echo through the quiet midnight air.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! This is bad! _

I tried getting up but it was too late as Commander Kitz Weilman and three of his goons cornered me aiming assault rifles ready to kill me.

_This is it. Either they kill me now or they beat me up to be killed at a later stage._

Commander Kitz walks up to me, leans forward and lifts up my chin to look into his terrifying eyes.

"You are a traitor and a disgrace to the human race. You will be dealt with like the monster you are. But first…" He backs away and stands up. He nods to the young man standing on his left and causing him to hit me hard in my face with the rifle. The other two join in and they beat me for a good five minutes before they stop at the command of Kitz. He looked at me with a disgusting smirk on his face. I could see my reflection in his dead eyes. My face was covered in blue marks and I'm sure my mouth was bleeding as I could taste the familiar metallic of blood. Commander Kitz bent down toward me and told the others to hold me down. I struggled but to no avail. He reached for my belt buckle and loosened it greedily.

_What the fuck?! No. Shit I need to get free. This is not going to happen!_

I was squirming and trying to throw punches and kicks but the goons held me down so tightly it felt like my muscles were having the life strangled right out of them.

"Get off me you fucking pig! Get the fuck off!" I spat in his face and he hit me hard across my face. He managed to get the belt off my pants and started grinning greedily at me with his mouth salivating. He groped me wildly and tried pulling off my pants but before that I managed to get my right leg free and kicked him in his face.

"You're going to pay for that vermin!" He grabbed my necked and forced a kiss upon my dry bloody cracked lips. He tasted of alcohol and sweat. He pulled my pants off roughly and I tried to scream but eventually realised that I couldn't win and just let my will die right there as I am about to be abused…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I felt a quick wind pass me and hear a rifle hit the ground and smell metal in the air. I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure with an aura of steam surrounding the silhouette of his body and blood dripping from his left hand. My heart was racing as I saw one of Kitz' goons lying lifeless on the floor, his blood forming a pool around him. The steaming figure turned around slowly and looked directly at me with blood red glowing eyes.

"Go. Now." He said it in a cold expressionless voice that sent chills up and down my spine. I couldn't move, neither could the other three people who were assaulting me a few seconds ago.

"What the fuck are you waiting for you brat? Run. Now!" His voice was serious and scared the shit out of me. I tried to get up and hissed as soon as my body reminded me of the hell I put it through in the past forty-eight hours.

"What are you waiting for? SHOOT HIM!" Commander Kitz' voice echoed off the walls as he shouted at his goons to shoot at the dark figure. Before the guns could even go off the dark figure had managed to knock them all out with the rifle of the dead man lying on the floor in seven seconds. It could have been less as he moved so fast I barely even saw anything. He stalked up to me slowly, the steam and red eyes fading away from his body. He knelt down and lifted me up swiftly and as gentle as he could. He was strong as I felt weightless in his arms. Suddenly we were up on a rooftop and moving at a very fast pace as the air around me got quite thick and my hair was flying all over my face. He was very fast as we reached our destination rather quickly. I recognised some of my surroundings. It was the dangerous side of town. He jumped easily against buildings six stories into the air and jumped through an open window. He put me down on an old mattress and disappeared. He came back five seconds later with a tiny brown case. My eyes opened wide in fear as I recognised the type of case it was. It held medical instruments that morticians used. I scrambled away from him as he tried to reach for me. My heart was racing at an alarming rate. My sweat was sticky and I was pretty sure that I couldn't stay awake any longer as exhaustion was winning due to the old mattress that provided some very pleasant comfort. I just stared at the figure in the dark. We sat at a distance in the dark room filled with complete silence for ten minutes.

"Where are you hurt?" his voice sounded hoarse and annoyed.

I just stared at him. I couldn't say anything.

"You don't want tell me? Fine. Suit yourself." He got up and walked over toward the window.

"Stay here. Don't move."

I was petrified, grateful and in pain. My mind was racing with so many questions and scenarios that it made my head hurt. I couldn't take it I had to know. He was close to the window.

"Wait! Why did you save me?" I rushed the question out my mouth and ran it over in my head to make sure I said the right thing.

"Get some rest…" He walked up to me and turned on the lamp next to the bed. He leaned his face close to mine and stared directly into my eyes. "You're safe. Nobody will look for you here. Rest."

He walked back toward the window and stood in the window sill and stared back at me one last time, giving me what I assume was a smile as it was hard to tell with his cold dead eyes.

"My name is Levi." He jumped out of the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Eren…Eren…Eren!"

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Eren rubbed his cheek where Levi slapped him.

"You were having that nightmare again. Are you ok?" Levi looked at Eren with concern in his eyes. He knew the dreams were becoming more vivid each evening.

"Its ok. Im fine. As long as I'm here with you I should be fine" Eren smiled at Levi who pushed him aside as Eren was trying to snuggle up to him.

"Come on, we need to do your check up." He said coldly.

"Fine. As long as I get a kiss and some muffins afterwards." Eren giggled and salivated at the thought of muffins. Levi sighed and grabbed the thermometer. He held it for a few seconds before he let it drop to the floor, screaming in pain as he was having another episode.

"Get away from me now!" he yelled in agony.

"No! Not this time. Let me help you please." Eren pleaded feeling completely helpless.

"Get the fuck away from me right now you ignorant brat!" Levi pushed Eren straight into a chair causing it to break on impact. Eren looked at Levi seeing his eyes turning red. He ran toward him and tackled him down with all the strength he had.

"Like hell I will!" Eren stared into his eyes and planted his lips gently against the red eyed male squirming and protesting beneath him. Eren's lips were burning and felt like the skin was being torched off his mouth. Levi pushed Eren off of him and stood up, his episode subsiding.

"What the fuck? Didn't you hear what I said? I could have fucking killed you!"

"But you didn't and that's what matters! You need to tell me what's wrong with you so I can help you. Please, I can't watch you go on like this anymore."

"No. I'm not important. We have to get you checked properly now because the the thermometers broken. Get your jacket we're going to the library."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just put your jacket on and let's go. Now."

"Fine. But once we get back I'm expecting you to tell me what's wrong with you."

"No." Eren walked over toward the tiny kitchen and took his jacket off the chair Levi would sit in when he looked out the window at night. He put it on slowly, meanwhile not feeling Levi glared at him for being such an annoyance for taking too long. Levi walked toward Eren and stared him down. He grabbed his arm and draped Eren over his back in one swift move. He ran toward the window and jumped right through, Eren gripping dearly for life.

"Can we please get muffins? I'm really starving!" Eren complained not even ten feet from the ground yet.

Levi landed hard on his feet causing a small cloud of dust to form where he shattered the ground.

"Tch, brat. You won't get anything if you don't shut up."

" Is that a threat or a promise?" Eren giggled.

Levi just grunted and started running.

*And that was chapter 2, hope you guys enjoyed it as much I liked writing it*


	3. Chapter 3

** I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS, BUT HOPEFULLY I'M DOING SOME SORT OF JUSTICE. AGAIN, GOMENASAI FOR THE EXTREME DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER. **

Levi ran for what seemed like hours. Jumping from one building wall to next, sprinting rooftop to rooftop at top speed with Eren holding on for dear life.

"Why are we not using the multi axial gear?" Eren asked in-between trying to catch his breath.

"Because the gas would give us away. you ever pay attention?" Levi started to get annoyed at the fact that he could have saved up so much energy and time if he had used the manoeuvre gear, but he was right, the gas would give away their position.

They reached the back entrance of the library within two hours, hiding behind some bushes. Eren tried to get off Levi's back but Levi gripped him tightly.

"Wait, there are Military Police at the door. Stay here. I'll take care of them, as soon as I give the signal run to the door." Eren nodded in agreement as Levi removed him slowly off his back.

Levi stalked up to the door, the two men fully aware of who he was immediately saluted, he walked up to them, grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking them out temporarily. Levi glared back toward Eren and he started running for the door as fast as he could. The moment he reached the door Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him inside shutting the door behind him.

"We don't have much time, so no questions OK?" Eren nodded, not really understanding, but fully trusting in Levi's order.

Eren lifted the hood of his jacket over his head and kept his face low and hidden. Walking through the library he noticed that it wasn't much of a library as the shelves looked almost completely bare. There was dust everywhere, spider-webs covered dark corners and the air was damp in the dimly lit environment they were walking through. They stopped at a very old looking door after winding through sections of the library that felt like a maze. Levi pushed the door open to reveal a staircase that led to another door. They walked down and reached the door stopping abruptly Levi looked at Eren with a serious expression on his face.

"Remember, no questions." Eren nodded slowly, he had no idea what was going on, the gears in his head were on overdrive trying to figure out how this person hidden underneath the library was going to help him.

Levi sighed seeing the look on Erens' face. He took out a key and unlocked the door, pushed it open and ushered Eren in locking the door behind him after he entered. He took Erens' hand and walked him over to an area of light in the darkness. There was an operating table and some medical equipment on a small table next to it.

"Take off your shirt and jacket and lie down, I'll be back shortly."

Eren did as he was told and laid upon the unclothed table, shivering as his skin met the ice cold steel. He lay completely still, staring up at the ceiling. He clutched the key resting on his chest thinking of his father, his heart ached as he wondered if he was still alive. Suddenly the image of the day the Behometh's first appearance came into his head and wandered toward his lasts moments with his mother. His eyes started stinging as the tears were forming, he tried to bite back a sob, but his heart was so smashed at the red images that flashed through his head.

"Eren…This is a friend of mine." Levi pointed to a dark figure standing behind him.

He immediately snapped out of his depressing memory of his parents and tried to make out who was standing behind Levi.

The figure walked up to him and grabbed the stethoscope to listen to his heartbeat. He grabbed a needle and took some of his blood and examined it for five minutes at another table. Erens' mind was racing with questions, but remembered that Levi basically told him to be mute. The figure got up and walked over to examine his eyes. He took a scalpel and cut Eren deeply on his left arm and held a watch to see how fast Eren would heal. After three full minutes the cut was barely a scar anymore and the figure walked away writing away at a piece of paper. Eren was getting restless, the table he was lying on started to feel uncomfortable and he was really hungry. He was also very curious as to who this person was that never seemed to show his or her face as they have always managed to keep it out of the tiny amount of light that floated through the dark room. He watched as Levi strolled over to the figure and tried to make out what they were whispering but couldn't hear anything as he dared not get off the table without Levi's permission.

"Ok Eren you can put you your clothes back on. Go wait at the door for me once you're done" Levi said from across the darkness.

Eren grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up slowly watching Levi and the figure disappear behind a wall. He grabbed his jacket and made his footsteps sound like they were heading toward the door before he tip toed as silently as he could to stand behind the other side of the wall.

"Levi, you need to keep him safe. Right now he is fine, but his molecules are unstable and he might transform and wipe out the half the city and its civilians again. They are still trying to recover some of the bodies from the rubble but for now keep him calm as anything that could upset him deeply could trigger him to transform."

"What about me…" Levi trailed off.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure that you keep taking your medication. The episodes should stop after a week. You should be able to control your abilities fully from then onwards. The injection was a very diluted version of what I used on Eren."

Erens' blood ran ice cold. What had he just heard.

"Tou-san?!" Eren gasped, but he did it too loudly. His heart was racing at an extremely fast pace by which time Levi had noticed and rushed toward Eren and tackled him down.

"Eren, look at me, calm down."

The figure walked in and injected him with a strong sedative. Eren felt his bodily functions switching off and his vision blurred as Levi picked him up and headed for the door. Eren saw a glimpse of the figure in the dim light. His heart stopped as the blurry image of Grisha Yeager stood there before he was swallowed by darkness.

* End of chapter 3. Any suggestions on the next chapter? *


	4. Chapter 4

** GOMENASAI FOR THE EXTREME DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER. T_T **

Eren woke up with a massive headache and no Levi in sight. He felt completely drained of all energy and extremely hungry. His body screamed when he tried move off of the bed.

_Hnnghhh…What the hell happened…Why do I feel so heavy? Why do I hurt everywhere. Where is he?_

"Levi. Levi. Are you here?"

Silence. Even though he knew that Levi would never answer to him if he called out, Eren was certain he would be around at this very moment, especially in the state he was in.

"Levi, ssss, fuck." Eren hissed at the pain when he tried to walk. He didn't see or hear any response from Levi and assumed he wasn't around. He stumbled to the kitchen hissing in pain until he reached the cupboards. He opened it to see a bag of Levis' favourite tea. He took out one teabag and boiled some water. He took a seat at the worn out table on an unstable chair and sat in silence waiting for the water to stop boiling.

Eren finished making the tea and slowly walked toward the bed. He lay down and drank the tea, letting its ingredients sooth and relax his aching muscles. He brought the cup down and heard a klink noise. He looked down and saw the key to his fathers' basement.

'Ahhhhhh! Sssss, fuuuuck!' Eren screamed out in extreme pain as his head starting pounding, pain splitting all over his brain as if someone was trying to tear it apart with their hands.

Erens vision blurred as a scene played out in his mind.

Eren saw the dark figure walk in and inject him with a strong sedative. He grabbed his arm and yelled out in pain. Eren felt his bodily functions switching off as the scene before him blurred in the same moment Levi picked him up and headed for the door. Eren saw a glimpse of the figure in the dim light. His heart stopped as the blurry image of Grisha Yeager stood there before he was swallowed by darkness.

Eren gasped loudly as it dawned on him what had happened. He remembers Levi taking him to get checked out at the library in some sort of basement like room. He remembers Levi and the man talking about him and the incident. He remembers Levi ask about his condition. And he remembers…he saw…he saw… Just in that moment Levi came through the window.

"Oh so you're awake? Look we need to start packing because…" Levi was cut off as Eren punched him repeatedly in the face.

"You knew?! You fucking knew?!" Eren was in a state of rage and didn't try to listen to anything Levi was trying to say.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! You knew I've been searching for him for years and you decide to tell me nothing?!" Eren kept hitting and hitting repeatedly, tears starting to run down his face. Levi gripped Erens' wrists tightly and flipped him so that Eren was struggling beneath him. He held Eren down as tightly as he could, trying not to use too much strength as it might break his bones, even though he knew they would heal themselves.

"Look at me!"

"No…get off me you fucking traitor." Eren screamed and writhed trying to break free.

"Look at me you brat." Levi let go of Erens' right arm and punched him hard across his face causing Eren to fall silent.

"Fucking look at me you piece of shit!" his voice was demanding and laced with panic. Eren reluctantly looked Levi right in his eyes, which started to look a bit red.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, why I tried as best as I could to treat you from here. You need to calm down. Listen to me. I will explain everything to you OK?" Eren started looking away as he couldn't look at Levi.

"Hey! Did I say you could fucking look away? Listen to me. We need to leave. NOW!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"For fuck sake would you please just shut up and let me talk. The Military Police noticed our little outing and saw us as I was trying to bring you back here from the library. They're searching every inch of this place. We need to go. I promised your father I'd keep you safe. So get your shit and let's move."

Eren just stared at Levi. The look on his face said that right now nothing matters but his safety. Tears started to run over his cheeks again.

Twenty minutes later Eren had managed to get what little belongings he had left into a bag along with some of Levis' things. Levi walked in on Eren staring at the bed with a forlorn look on his face.

"Come on we need to go if we want to make it out of here without being noticed."

Levi walked up to Eren and turned him around to look into his eyes. Due to his condition Levi had a short growth spurt, making him close to Erens height. He pulled Eren close to him and held him tightly.

"They will die before they get their filthy fucking fingers on you."

Eren knew Levi wasn't one to be romantic or show his caring side often, but he knew that at this point Levi was giving him something special. He was showing his vulnerability for how much he cared.

The door flew wide open, breaking off of its hinges from the hard impact while they were hugging in the middle of the room.

"Military Police! Do not move or we will shoot!"

"Shit! Eren you better hold on tight if you want to make it out of here alive"

"Don't even try to move! We have this place surrounded." Levi scoped the situation quickly and noticed he had two choices. He could kill all these men and women as swiftly as he could, the only disadvantage would be that somewhere between all of it Eren could be grabbed amidst the chaos.

"Guess I'm going with Plan B." Levi whispered to himself.

Levi lifted up his arms in surrender. He turned around to a petrified Eren. In two swift movements he removed a needle from his jacket pocket and injected Eren. There was a big flash of green light as Eren forcefully transformed into his titan form.


End file.
